


Atonement

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: Black Sails
Genre: A Day A Month A Year, Gen, John Silver atones for his actions?? what??, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: John Silver has made his decisions, made his promises. This is what happens next.
Relationships: Past Madi/John Silver - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is real short but bear with me ;)

John Silver wakes alone. The events of the cursed day previous, of the whole damn week, play again behind his eyelids, as they had in his dreams. The night of sleep seems to have only made everything all the more raw. The war, lost. The Walrus, lost. Her men, _his men,_ lost. _Flint_ , lost.

And Madi? Safe. But lost to him, Silver knows in his heart. Perhaps for now, or perhaps forever, only time will tell. He is grimly thankful to be waking up in a hut, and not the cage he had found himself in when he first washed up on these shores, so long ago now, mere feet from where he now lies.

Silver pulls himself up and reaches for his crutch, left on the floor by the bed where he let it fall the night before. Silver feels the bone-ache of exhaustion from the days, weeks, months even, he'd spent powered on nerve alone, finally coming to an end. The modicum of rest he's managed so far hasn't yet sated this feeling, and he can't foresee a time ever it will.

It's the last thing either of them needs for Silver to crowd Madi so soon after everything, but he knows there's much still to be done around the Maroon village, and he knows he needs to keep himself busy or he'll go mad. The battle won here now feels like years ago, rather than merely months, but repairs are still underway. Silver can think of no better use for his time than try to provide for the people here, who he was sure must feel he'd betrayed them, and Madi.

He is not received warmly by the workers, but none protested his presence. There's none of the comradery there had been before, though he doesn't sense any danger to himself, no open hostility. Silver supposes he has only his bargain for their pardons to thank for that. They put him to work where he was able, and he puts everything he has left in his efforts.

Occasionally he sees Madi moving about the village, determined and purposeful. He knows that she's resolutely avoiding him, and even from across the distance he sees she still keeps only a thin veneer of control over the desolation she must feel. He knows it will not break unless she lets it.

Surrounded by people who once cared for and trusted him, who now feel at best uneasy, or at worst enraged, Silver steels himself to the task ahead. He'll weather any sentiment here until Madi decides to exile him away, or allows him to redeem his betrayal against her people, against her.


End file.
